


Honey and the Bee

by mezzosaka



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Halloween, Kisses, M/M, this is third person pov but the description is song lyrics from one of the cutest songs ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: But if I reached for your hand, would your eyes get wide?(Who knew the other side could be so green.)





	Honey and the Bee

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys tamaio is so cute and i'm crying and every fluffy owl city song reminds me of them

Before Iori knew what was happening, he was being pulled in a direction that was definitely  _ not  _ towards the dorm.

He didn’t mind taking short detours with Tamaki, not at all. They were dating, anyhow, and it was a complete secret from everybody else in the dorms—

Well, Mitsuki knew, of course. And Iori had a feeling that Yamato just knew, with the way he looked at the two of them, and Tamaki had said that he told Sogo about it. Iori had also figured Riku had started to pick up on it, and Nagi always seemed to go out by himself whenever it was just the three of them left at the dorm together.

Okay, so it seemed like everybody knew.

But still, these walks home from school were some of the only sacred time they had completely alone together. They could hold hands and kiss and not have to worry about the rest of the group being  _ weird  _ about it. And really, they were always weird about it, even when they didn’t mean to be. Tamaki and Iori had cuddled on the couch together exactly  _ once _ before they decided they were never, ever, ever going to do anything in front of IDOLiSH7  _ ever  _ again. Iori just couldn’t take how Mitsuki kept coughing whenever he looked over at them, or how Yamato and Nagi and Riku kept talking about how cute it was, or how Sogo kept saying ‘good job, Tamaki-kun’ every five minutes.

Iori was thrown back into the present when they came to a sudden stop. He didn’t quite recognize the street they were on, but the shop in front of them looked extremely impressive. It towered over them like many of the other shops on the block, and every single window seemed to be overflowing with decorations.

“It’s almost Halloween!” Tamaki said, smiling way too widely for someone who was fairly scared of Halloween. “Let’s go in and see what they have!”

“It’s…” Iori was dumbfounded, and he mentally time travelled just to be absolutely certain he knew what month it was. “It’s August, Tamaki-san.”

Tamaki stared at him blankly. After a moment, he shrugged. “That’s almost Halloween.”

“No, it isn’t! We still have two whole months.” Iori rolled his eyes, trying to fight off a blush. Arguing with Tamaki seemed to be the quickest distraction right now—the way his first name had tumbled so smoothly from Iori’s lips had him feeling absolutely flustered.

“That’s  _ only  _ two months,” Tamaki said pointedly. He squeezed Iori’s hand for good measure, tugging him once again towards the door.

“I… Okay, I suppose that’s almost Halloween,” Iori said, because Tamaki really did have a point. Two months wasn’t very long at all.

Tamaki smiled, so cute and so charming, and finally pulled Iori into the store. Iori felt so… so soft with how gently Tamaki was holding his hand. It almost felt like they were strolling through a grocery store rather than an odd Halloween store, like the fake eyeballs on the shelves were bags of grapes and the miscellaneous fake body parts were slabs of meat.

Iori could hear Tamaki’s rebuttal to that.  _ Well, they are kinda slabs of meat, Iorin. _

And Iori could also hear himself agreeing.  _ Yes, kind of. But not the type of meat I meant—Oh, fine, yes, it’s essentially the same thing. _

Tamaki flinched, grasped Iori’s hand tighter when they turned the corner into an aisle with much more frightening decorations. Large spiders, hanging skeletons, ghouls with their arms extended… They all looked like things that might pop out at someone at any moment. Likely motion activated.

“We’ll skip this part,” Tamaki said. “We’ll skip this part because Iorin’s scared of these kinds of things.”

Right, right.

The next aisle had Iori nearly choking. It was definitely a children’s aisle, filled with brightly colored decor. This time, it was Iori pulling Tamaki down the aisle. He stopped hardly two steps in, a bunny dressed as a pumpkin already catching his eye. Iori picked it up with his free hand, pleasantly surprised by how satisfying it was to squish.

“That’s super cute.” Tamaki hummed thoughtfully. “D’you wanna pretend it’s mine?”

Iori seriously considered the option. Tamaki was so comfortable to be around; Iori didn’t bother hiding his love of cute things from him. They’d even worked out a system, where Iori would buy things overwhelmingly cute, and they’d always find their way into Tamaki’s belongings. They’d wait until night fell, until everyone was asleep, and Tamaki would sneak over to Iori’s room and place the new decoration where he saw fit.

They’d only been almost caught  _ once.  _ And it wasn’t even Iori’s fault! Tamaki had gotten distracted, even though it was ten o’clock at night on a school night, and they had ended up in a heap on Iori’s floor. Iori was nearly getting dizzy from how out of breath he had been. Honestly, how was he supposed to breathe properly when Tamaki was hardly giving him a break?

Mitsuki had walked in, then, hearing all the commotion. Iori had never been so grateful that Tamaki had tossed the bunny plush way up high on his bed before starting to bother him. Although, Mitsuki had looked strangely embarrassed. Even when Iori tried to talk to him about it the next morning, Mitsuki didn’t even seem to want to think about it. If Iori didn’t know better, he would have assumed Mitsuki had just never done something like that before in his life!

Nevertheless, Iori made it very clear that Tamaki was not, under any circumstances, allowed to start any more tickle fights when he was delivering things to Iori’s room.

“Yes, please.” Iori nodded, squishing the bunny again.

Tamaki took it then, squeezing it for himself. He was so  _ brutish,  _ though! Rather than squeezing the sides, he squished the top and bottom together.

“You’re killing her!” Iori yelled, horrified. And then he was even more horrified at how loud he’d been, and lowered his voice. “You’re killing her.”

“No, she’s alive!” Tamaki held the toy in front of his face. “You can hear her breathing if you get close enough.”

No way… it had that sort of feature? Iori brought his face closer, closing his eyes to try and hear her better. Well, he guessed he could sort of hear it. It was less like breathing and more like the air was slowly filling her up again and oh, the noise was gone now, and…

And he felt Tamaki’s lips on his, almost too quickly for Iori to register. He buried his face in his hands as soon as they parted, feeling his cheeks get hotter and hotter with each passing second. He peered through his fingers at Tamaki, who looked just as embarrassed as he felt and was staring much too intently at the now-reformed bunny.

“Sorry,” Tamaki mumbled.

“It’s okay,” Iori said. He let his hands drop from his face, and he held out one of them. But… But it was so embarrassing to ask for what he wanted, so he hoped Tamaki would just pick up on it.

Tamaki carefully placed the bunny in his hand. Iori felt his embarrassment melting away; right, he had to explicitly ask for things no matter how simple they seemed. It was… really cute. Really, really cute, and Iori wanted to kiss him again. The only thing stopping him was how weird it felt to kiss in public.

“I meant your hand.”

“Oh! I knew that,” Tamaki said, even though he really didn’t. He took Iori’s hand happily, though. “I wanna get a Halloween King Pudding.”

They spent a little more time in that aisle, carefully combing through each and every object for the King Pudding Tamaki was  _ sure  _ he’d seen advertised as already being available. Iori was about ready to give up when they found it right at the end, behind the very last pumpkin Hello Kitty on the shelf.

They paid quickly and left as the store started playing creepier music, right when afternoon was starting to slip into evening. Tamaki carried Iori’s bunny like the hero he was, and they ended up knee-deep into a discussion of what they should name the bunny when they returned to the dorm.

All bunny conversations were dropped, but Iori knew he was going to think about it right up until Tamaki knocked on his door tonight.

By then, he was sure he’d be able to muster up the courage for a thank you kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mezzosaka)


End file.
